


平安夜降临的孩子

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-20 05:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 努德内捡了一个小孩。头尾是梦，中间全靠编。





	平安夜降临的孩子

从来没有什么文字如这封信般震撼人心，仅是寥寥几行，就让努德内对人生的荒诞性有了新的认识。

“……虽然知道你最爱的不是我，可看在我们曾经共度过的良宵的份上，请你好好地抚养我们的孩子吧，瞧他这张可爱的脸，与你是多么像啊！”

更让努德内感到恍如梦境般不真实的是，怀里的婴儿有着浅棕色的发和淡绿色的眼睛，看起来还真有几分像幼时的自己。

不知是缺乏对生命的常识，还是以为这样做会很浪漫，遗弃者竟然将孩子放在花园里的圣诞树下，湿冷的泥土几乎快将包裹孩子的布料浸润，节日装饰的彩灯明晃晃的，对幼童的视觉也极为不利。

努德内并不喜欢小孩，人类的幼崽是他最讨厌面对的生物。可望着那张被深冬的寒冷冻得通红的脸蛋，任何人都会心生怜悯——何况这张脸与记忆中那个总是哭泣的男孩是如此相似。

 

交给奥默里克去处理吧。那个人应对起这种麻烦来，总是游刃有余。

 

“是亲戚家的孩子吗？”奥默里克坐在走廊上，边换鞋边问，身边的购物袋里装着奶粉与尿布，以及别的婴儿用品。他接到努德内的短信，说家里有个孩子，让他在回来的路上顺便去超市买点东西。

“不是。”努德内的声音听起来十分疲惫，他刚为这孩子换掉被草坪弄湿的衣服，正研究怎么用毛巾将他重新裹好。

奥默里克猜想努德内跟这孩子相处得并不顺利，换上拖鞋后便朝着沙发走去。

“长得可真像你。”他望着那张小脸微笑，可很快地，他的笑容凝固在温和的眸色里，如冬青叶上的一层薄冰，就连声音也被寒风吹得颤抖起来，“……这是你的孩子？”

“嗯？”努德内一脸茫然地从忙碌中抬起头来，看见奥默里克脸色苍白，眼睛死盯着沙发角落里的那张纸，顿时明白他误会了什么，于是尴尬地解释，“这孩子不知道被谁放在花园里的圣诞树下，我怕他冻死就先抱回来了。那封信肯定给错了人，或者根本就是恶作剧。”

“可是……”奥默里克的声音有些不稳，他并不是多疑的人，但面前这孩子的发色和瞳色都与自己的男友相近。他捡起那封信，随着他手腕的颤抖，纸张发出蝶翼般的声音。

早知道应该把信藏起来。努德内在心里懊悔自己的失策，他从未背叛过自己的男友，正是这份坦荡让他十分自然地将孩子的存在告诉奥默里克，却丝毫没有考虑眼前的光景在对方看来会是怎样的情况。

“你听我说，奥默里克，”他抢走那封信，好让对方的注意力转移到自己身上，“这孩子的确跟我看起来很像，我方才甚至还在猜测，他的母亲很可能在抛弃他前特意观测过附近居住的人……”这些都不是重点，叹了口气后，他直截了当地说，“孩子不是我的，你要真不信，可以取我的血、粘膜或者头发去鉴定。”

奥默里克紧绷的面容松弛下来，安抚地抱了抱努德内激动得发抖的肩膀，“没有那个必要，我一如既然地相信你。”他在沙发上坐下，为那安静得令人心疼的孩子换上新买的衣服，抱在怀里仔细地看着，露出释然略带自嘲的微笑，“这孩子跟你简直一模一样。”

 

将孩子交给仿佛天生就擅长照料幼体的奥默里克后，努德内便去布置晚餐的饭桌。他之前已经给警方打过电话，对方说现在他们人手不够无法来接，希望他们能将这孩子直接送到警察局。

虽然没有发生任何实质的改变，但这通电话提醒了努德内：今晚是平安夜。

这应该是那孩子出生后的第一个圣诞。警察局可不是过节的好地方，这么晚又正值假期，临时联系安置所恐怕很难，社工们多半下班回家了。想来想去，尽管这孩子的存在让努德内感到违和，他还是决定将他留下过夜，等到明天再交给警察，让他们联系社工接管。

他往客厅那边看了眼。奥默里克正抱着那孩子说话，也不知这位前辈施了什么魔法，让那孩子笑得跟花儿一样灿烂，完全不似先前一碰就耷拉脸作势要哭的样子。

奥默里克抱着孩子的动作熟稔到专业的程度，仿佛天生就是一位好父亲。

好父亲。这瞬间而至的想法让努德内手里的刀叉滑落到水槽里，发出清脆的好像有什么破碎的声音。

与对无法交流的生物向来缺乏耐心自己正相反，奥默里克很喜欢小孩，他会对路上偶遇的每一个人类幼崽微笑。努德内曾经拿这嘲笑过奥默里克，说他有彼得潘综合征，所以才去如此热衷跟自己的“同龄人”玩耍。但如今努德内忽然明白过来，奥默里克喜欢小孩的真正原因，或许是他期待着能够成为父亲。

 

“这孩子跟我们睡一张床没问题吗？”努德内不放心地问，心里隐隐有种会造成命案的预感。

“没问题。”奥默里克正在床边加装临时护栏，“这样反而有好处。成年人呼吸的二氧化碳会刺激孩子肺部发育，夜间无意识的触碰也会促进孩子的呼吸在清醒与睡眠间熟稔切换，东方传统中的孩子生下来跟父母睡，所以他们新生儿肺部发育的指标普遍高于西方，但同时产生的副作用是孩子因跌坠或压迫窒息造成的死亡率高于西方——”他见努德内脸色不太好看，安慰道，“放心，我睡觉很安分，不会压到这孩子的。”

“嗯。”努德内随意地应着，看起来并没有轻松多少。他走到厨房去替自己倒了杯水，冰凉的感觉流淌到心里，先前的猜测愈发明朗。

关于怎么养孩子的事，奥默里克竟然已经研究得这么深入了吗？

努德内靠在墙边，感到有些晕眩。他从未想到自己与奥默里克看似完美的关系中，竟然还存在着这么大的分歧。若是别的事，倒还可以商量，可这牵涉到一个孩子的生命与他将会拥有的漫长人生，根本不存在任何让步与妥协的余地。

仅是照料孩子的话，奥默里克一个人便能胜任，自己只要不添乱就行。可与孩子正确相处是比抚养他长大更难的事情。努德内自认没这个能力与耐心，自己从未获得过的爱，更不知该如何给与孩子。

放下杯子后，他又回到卧室去。奥默里克已经将那孩子在床上安放妥当，正满目慈爱地哄小家伙睡觉。

努德内从不知道自己的男友还会唱这么好听的摇篮曲，如果不是心里怀着隐忧，他恐怕也会沉溺在那清朗得宛如流水的声音里。

 

有那孩子在身边，他们谁都没有想要亲热的打算。更何况奥默里克的手仿佛黏在孩子身上了般，根本没有空闲再去做些别的事情。

努德内习惯性地伸出手臂自背后缠上男友的身体，将额头抵在奥默里克的背上。这姿势是多么亲密，可他今夜却觉得自己好像多余了一般，抱了会儿后便自觉地放开了手，翻身到另一边去睁着眼睛。

他听见奥默里克在身后轻轻地笑，极力压低的声音里蕴含着无限的喜悦，貌似比论文发了41.5还开心。

 

如果这孩子真的是努德内的就好了。

奥默里克面带微笑地望着孩子在睡梦中微眨的睫毛。

他曾经渴望过，将来领养孩子的时候，要尽量选个长得跟努德内相似的，男孩女孩都可以，只希望那孩子能够拥有他深爱之人的外貌。

眼前这孩子是多么符合他的期待。如果真是努德内的孩子，他就可以顺理成章地留下来，成为这家里的一员。

但很快地，他又为自己的想法感到羞愧。明知道努德内讨厌跟小孩相处，却抱着这样的侥幸，真是太不应该了。

更何况，他之所以能够还有做这种假设的余裕，不正是因为他知道这孩子不是努德内的吗？否则的话，他轻轻地笑着，自己早该心碎而亡，那还有什么精力作这些遐想。

他确认孩子睡得安稳，歉意地翻过身去，环住独自侧卧的恋人，吻了吻努德内柔韧的亚麻色头发。

可还没睡多久，他又被身后的动静呼唤了回去。这个月份的孩子饿得快，就连夜里也不省心。

 

次日努德内醒来时，摸到身边空荡荡的，奥默里克与孩子都不在，窗外探进来的朦胧晨光将他的单影投射在墙上，显得孤单又可怜。

在困倦的模糊余烬里，努德内有种一夜醒来发现伴侣带着孩子逃跑的恍然感。定了定神后，他穿好衣服下床，逐个房间寻找着。

“孩子晚上总是饿，我怕喂奶的时候吵到你休息，就带他来客房睡了。”奥默里克的眼睛有些浮肿，看起来整晚都没好好睡过。

“嗯，我去准备早餐。”努德内点头应着，没再多说什么。

方才努德内在门口清楚地听到奥默里克在电话里询问律师关于领养的事情，他一直等到里面通话结束才像什么也没听见般自然地走进去。

有那么一瞬间他差点忍不住开口要奥默里克把这孩子送走，如果他提出来的话，奥默里克肯定会同意的，但理智终究克制住了他的冲动。

即使是恋人也没有权利干涉对方想要做父亲的愿望，既然奥默里克这么喜欢这孩子，那就让他养着吧。从法律上来说，他们只是恋人，尚未有婚姻关系，奥默里克可以单方收养这孩子。至于自己，什么时候觉得撑不下去，收拾好行李离开便是。

 

“关于这孩子的事情，我想跟你谈谈。”奥默里克咽下口里的面包，那是努德内见他给孩子喂奶手不空，撕好后递到嘴边的。

“好。”努德内应着，又撕下另一块。

“这孩子很乖，样子也很可爱，长得还特别像你。”奥默里克的眼里充满爱怜，“我不想送他去福利机构。”

“那你打算怎么办呢？”努德内将手里的面包放回盘子里，抬头望向奥默里克。他的面色平静如常，手心里却有薄汗冒出。

“我询问了关于领养的事情。”奥默里克回答，“律师说，只要抚养条件合适，在法律上是可以自行收养的。”

“嗯。”努德内点头，心想：对奥默里克家族的律师团而言，这根本不费吹灰之力，别说是捡的，哪怕是抢的，他们都能从条款里找出足够的合法性。

奥默里克见努德内的表情有些古怪，于是小心地问：“你好像有些不高兴？”

“没有，”努德内抬起眼来与奥默里克四目相对，“我支持你的决定，你会成为好父亲的。”

“……”这回轮到奥默里克露出奇异的眼神，“我想你是误会了，”他笑着说，“我打算为这孩子找对合适的监护人，可没说要留下来自己抚养。”他把已经进入睡眠的孩子放在沙发的凹陷处，走过来执起努德内的手，“还是说你想要……”

“我才不要！”努德内飞快地回答。

奥默里克伏在恋人的腿上，肩膀轻轻地颤抖着——努德内方才那副样子活像只应激的猫头鹰。好半天后他才抬起头来，语气认真地说，“我知道你不想要，所以给这孩子另外寻了监护人，是我在家族中的表亲。那位先生和他的丈夫早就想要孩子了，被他们收养的话，我们今后还有机会见到这可爱的小家伙。只是他们去了国外度假，要几天后才能回来，这孩子得先在我们这住一段时间。”

不管从哪方面看，这都是十分周到的安排。努德内心里的焦虑全都融化在奥默里克那双蓝眼睛里，取而代之的是伴随着安心感而来的一丝愧疚。

“你不想抚养自己的孩子吗，奥默里克？我知道你是很喜欢孩子的。”努德内轻声问，是时候谈谈这个话题了。

“我喜欢小孩，”奥默里克没有否认这一点，“跟你交往之后也曾经考虑过领养，”他将脸贴在努德内沾着面包屑的掌心，亲昵地蹭着，“我盼望着能跟你组成家庭，于是想当然地认为或许也该有个孩子。”仿佛叹息般的声音过后是宛如誓言般庄重的语调，“可你才是我最想拥有的人，如果你想要孩子，我们就养，你不喜欢，那就我们两人共度余生——如果你愿意跟我相伴的话。”

“好。”努德内回答得很平静，表情漠然得甚至有些冷淡，可他的心里却像是有一百座火山在喷发，炽热的岩浆顺着血液流淌，所有的理智和思考都被蒸干，完全不知该如何回应奥默里克的表白。

拯救他的是被冷落的孩子突如其来的哭声。

奥默里克忙不迭地为那新陈代谢飞快的孩子换上干净的尿布，这让努德内获得了几分钟平复心情的时间。若是再被那双情深意切的眼睛盯下去，他认为自己绝对会死于心跳过速。

“孩子交给我吧，”他对奥默里克说，“你该去休息了。”

说着，他抱起那孩子，学着奥默里克的姿势轻轻摇晃。奇迹般地，孩子没有如昨日被他触碰时那样哭丧着脸，而是睁着明亮如星的大眼睛，在摇篮般的臂弯里对着他微笑。

2019-05-16


End file.
